Forgotten Children
by blackdragonflower
Summary: For a short while they were the forgotten ones, lost and lonely. They felt everything we did, joy and sorrow, but they continued to move forward even without a focus, without reason. Forgotten, but never alone, and always watching. Matt Mello Near include


**Forgotten Children**

**By blackdragonflower**

**Requested by: XFamousXLastXWordsX**

**Summary: For a short while they were the forgotten ones, lost and lonely. They felt everything we did, joy and sorrow, but they continued to move forward even without a focus, without reason. Forgotten, but never alone, and always watching.**

**Characters belong to Death Note by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. **_**"Forgotten Children"**_** belongs to Tokio Hotel**

_'Just a normal day_

_Streets turn into graves_

_Traces have been removed_

_The search was disapproved_

_So cold the night_

_The weak ones lost the fight_

_So many of them out there_

_No one seems to care_

_Lost and so alone_

_Born but never known_

_Left all on their own_

_Forgotten children_

_We'll never hear a name_

_They carry all the blame_

_Too young to break the chains_

_Forgotten children_

_They see, they feel_

_Believe, just like we do_

_They're laughing and crying_

_Wanna live here like me and you'_

"Mihael please go to your room. No more arguing. Your father and I have had a long, long day." Mihael's mother held a young female toddler's hand. Her naturally straight locks of golden hair were beginning to fall from their bobby pins, and float wherever they wished.

"Mommy...? Bwother in twouble?"

"No Alexandra... He just needs some time to cool off... he's just in one of his moods."

Mihael's eyes narrowed and he stormed towards his room. He hated his parents. They treated him like a child. When he tried to explain his theories, his thoughts, they put him down. They just replied, "_Oh that's nice dear_." or "_Another time Mihael... I'm busy..."_ Well, he'd show them what for. Once he got to his room he grabbed his backpack and shoved things he wanted into it. Inside he threw a couple of his favorite novels, a notebook, pens and pencils, his small stash of candy -mostly chocolate-, and what he had saved in his piggybank. It wasn't a lot of money in adult terms, in a child's eye it was like being rich. Forty-four dollars, three of it in quarters. Trying to keep his mind clear as possible so he could think, the blonde child rolled up a couple changes of clothes and shoved them in, along with a jacket for when it got colder. Satisfied with his packing job he went to climb out his window but he bit his lip looking back to a bunny hidden halfway under his bed. It was his little five year old sister's. She'd left it in his room this morning, forgetting it.

Mihael couldn't leave her without a goodbye of some sort, but he didn't want to see his parents again. Picking up the little white rabbit, which was stained to a slight grey, he sighed. She'd had a nightmare last night, and instead of going to their parents for comfort, she had come to him asking in a pouty voice to snuggle. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't say no to those big green eyes. So, finding a piece of paper and a marker he wrote a message to his sister Alexandra.

'**Hey sis. I've went off for a little vacation. Sorry I couldn't take you with me even though I wanted to. I promise to get you something really nice okay? I'm bringing along your little bunny Cuddles. He said he wanted to go with me to see what I was up to and help pick you out a gift. See you later Alex. Take care and behave yourself. Ich liebe dich, Mihael Keehl'**

He propped the little note up, and without another thought climbed carefully from his window and dropped onto the ground, four and a half feet down. Looking back up at the window he took a deep breath before he scampered off into the darkness of the shadows. His parents wouldn't notice him missing for quite awhile. He trekked down the streets glancing around, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He felt watched and it made him a bit paranoid. The blonde child looked up at the stars.

The tiny dots always made him feel so insignificant. But that's what God wanted wasn't it? God wanted him to forever be humbled? Mello tore himself from thinking too far into the topic of religion. Standing in the middle of the streets lost in thought wasn't the smartest idea, but neither was running away from home without a purpose or better reason. Cursing under his breath Mihael turned around. He could examine the stars more from his room, think whatever he wished there. In time, he knew his anger would calm, and life would be just fine, not perfect, but fine. He walked slowly back towards the home where he was born and raised, counting each footstep as it landed against pavement. They were just humans after all.

When Mihael reached the house something was amiss. The front door was burst wide open and light streamed from it. His instinct told him something was wrong, and using the intellect he was gifted, he crept back towards his room and climbed in through there. His mouth dropped in surprise at the sight. His books, his games, everything he owned was torn apart and laying in a mess. Clothes were everywhere, some ripped to shreds. Carefully, quietly, he crept through the debris and into the hall. There were no sounds, not the sounds of his mother, his father, or his little sister. It was too quiet. Their house was hardly ever quiet. Everywhere he traveled in the house there was destruction and chaos. In the kitchen dishes were broken, and he could imagine the awful crash they'd made when they'd fallen to the floor.

That's when there was a disturbance in the haunting silence, "Hey little girl you have to get out of here! They might come back!"

"Mommy! Daddy! Why won't you wake up?!" Sprinting as fast as he could over the debris he came into his living room where his mother was slumped over an upright piano, blood smearing the keys. His father was lying on the floor bullets buried in his torso. His once bright green eyes were glossed with the bitterness of death. Mihael's eyes narrowed in disgust at the boy trying to pry his sister away from their father's corpse. The flaming red hair matched the blood, bright.

"Let go of her bloody twit!" The blond child stormed over ripping the stranger's hand away from the crying girl. When the ruffian's hands were off his sister Mihael soon found the young child clinging to him, her face buried into his scrawny stomach.

"Why won't mommy and daddy answer me?"

Of course they were dead, they couldn't answer, but Mihael couldn't tell a five year old that. The mysterious redheaded stranger glanced around nervously. "Um... blondie... you really have to get the kid and go."

"What the hell is going on here?! Why are my parents..." Mihael bit off the word 'dead' his arms around his sobbing sister. "Who are you?"

"Um... that's really not important right now..." The redhead was rocking back and forth from the heels to the balls of his feet in anxiety. "Your house was just broken into by the mafia dude... they might come back..."

"What? How do you know this?"

"Eh... can I explain it later!? I really don't want to see... I'm guessing it's your sister... hurt anymore... and uh... I'll be in trouble if I'm caught here."

"Do we need anything?"

"Grab whatever you can carry."

"Fine. Tell me your name first."

"Neh... mmm..." The kid fidgetted in obvious discomfort. "Fine... it's Mail."

Mihael squeezed his sister's shoulders as gently as he could. "Alex... mom and dad are sleeping... We're going to go on a slight vacation."

"You're letting me come with you?" Her eyes sparkled with hope.

It took Mihael a moment to figure out what she was talking about. She pulled his note from the pocket of her overalls clutching onto it tightly. The blond took her hand and went to grab his backpack, which he'd ditched by the kitchen doorway. Shouldering it he told the girl, "You can come with me Alex on 'vacation' but you have to promise to behave and stay close to me okay?"

"Okay Mihael..."

"Uh... Mihael is it? Time to go!" Mail was hopping from foot to foot, anxious.

"Shut it Mail."

"Is there anything besides Cuddles that you want to take? It has to be small enough to fit into my bag..."

"Mommy would want me to take my coat!"

"We'll make sure to get that..." The eleven year old held his sister's hand and she squeezed it tightly. "Anything else?" The girl shook her head, blonde curly hair whipping around her face.

"Nothing but bye bye kissy for mommy and daddy!" Mihael bit his lip. Of course she would want that... she was still innocent and pure, at the time where you were close to your parents.

"Alright then... Hurry up."

"Isn't brother gonna give mommy and daddy a kissy goodbye?"

The blond smiled faintly. "I don't think they'd like that too much. Your kisses are light, and won't wake them up. Mine would."

"Oh! Okay."

Mail watched as the little girl scrambled over to her father on the floor and kissed a clean spot on his forehead then over to the bloodied piano and kissed her mother's pale hand. His sparkling green eyes came to rest on the blond who was cross-examining him like a specimen in a lab, or like he'd grown tentacles and a couple pairs of eyeballs on his forehead. It made him a bit uneasy. They burned with the desire for information, and behind that sadness, very deep.

They were sneaking out the back of the house when there was the bellow of, "Hey! I found 'em! They're trying to take off!" Gunshots rang and Mihael's eyes widened in fear. His little sister's tiny body fell to the ground her eyes wide in shock. All she knew was she hurt… and everything was getting dark fast. The blond tried to stay by her side but Mail yanked his wrist pulling him away with a,

"If you don't go you'll end up dead too!" The two boys ran, and continued on even after they were sure their lungs would burst from lack of oxygen. Mihael finally collapsed tears falling over his eyelids despite his fighting to keep them in. They fell silently down his face.

"Why did she have to die?" Mihael questioned more to the air and himself than anyone else. "What did she ever do… to deserve that?"

Mail bit his lower lip in concern. He didn't know what to say, or do, but he felt like he couldn't just leave the kid all on his own. His family had just been murdered, beloved sister in front of his eyes. Mail had seen people killed before… but never the aftermath of what happened to those that were close, or cared about the corpses. The scarlet-haired boy was woken from his thoughts when brute force hit his nose. "Holy shit!" Mail whined pressing his sleeve to the bleeding. "What the hell was that for?"

"How did you know it was the mafia? Who are you and why were you there in my house…" Mail shivered. This kid could scare the King of the Underworld with the glare he was sending.

"I'm a slave for the mafia… Your father worked for them ya know."

"My father did no such thing…" Mihael growled threateningly, "he was good and honest."

"Sure… I know him… he was really close to the top… but he betrayed the don…" Mail muttered licking his upper lip then spitting out the blood. "So they went to your house to dispose of him… I didn't know he had kids though… I went to see if I could find any small scraps… they hardly feed me or anything…" He lifted up his shirt to show a point. When he sucked in a breath you could just faintly see his ribcage sticking out. No wonder he was so skinny. "Your dad hid your sister I'm guessing… but I got there afterwards when they were dead… I thought they'd left… but I guess not…"

"Where will I go now?" Mihael questioned "I don't think my father had any living relatives… and neither did my mother… I have nowhere… no one…"

"If you want I'll stay with you… I can't really go back now. I don't wanna die… and they'll kill me for trying to help you guys escape…"

The blond slowly got back up to his feet and heaved in a strangled breath. His heart ached with pain and suffering, but his body told him to keep on. His survival instinct told him to keep moving forward and not look back. He would need someone… and Mail was all he had left of a human being now.

Ignoring the cold, frigid bite of the wind Mihael muttered, "Alright… if you want."

_'Eyes without light, too tired of goodbyes_

_Never felt embraced_

_And frightened of every face_

_A life in disguise, hope forever died_

_Lost and so alone_

_Born but never known_

_Left all on their own_

_Forgotten children_

_We'll never hear a name_

_They carry all the blame _

_Too young to break the chains_

_Forgotten children_

_They see, they feel_

_Believe, just like we do_

_They're laughing and crying_

_Wanna live here, like me and you_

_It shouldn't really be that way_

_It shouldn't really be that way_

_We see, we feel_

_Believe just like you_

_We're laughing and crying_

_Wanna live here_

_We see, we feel_

_Believe just like you_

_We're laughing and crying _

_Wanna live here, just like you'_

**A loud smack sounded making the child cringe from underneath the white blanket that matched his startling hair. His father had a hand on a burning cheek, his. "You're always protecting that little monster Richard! So if you want him over me then fine! I'm taking my things and leaving!" Nate's mother growled angrily, bags in her hands and one slung across her back. **

**Scared to do so the child called out gently, "M-mother?"**

**The woman whirled around her eyes narrowed in cold glare, "I'm not your mother." With that she exited leaving her husband and her so-called "abomination" of a son behind without another thought or care. Nate bit his lip, eyes watering with tears. His heart was cracking, but refused to quite shatter. His father collapsed to the floor in a crumpled mess, white hair littering his silver eyes. That's when the child saw them, the glittering trails of tears as they washed down Richard, his father's, face. They scared the boy. He'd never seen someone cry before, and here was his father sobbing quietly. "Daddy... what's wrong? Mother's coming back... isn't she?"**

**Richard pulled himself together roughly wiping away the remnants of his sorrow. "No... She's not coming back Nate, ever."**

**"Did I do something wrong?"**

**"No. Your mother's just... just..." He fumbled for something, anything to say to the perceptive boy but was coming up with nothing. So he told the truth, "Your mother doesn't want us anymore..."**

**"Are we like toys?" **

**Play with them until they get boring and throw them away...**

**"No Nate. We're human beings..."**

**"..." It was colder than usual, his father's posture, words. Nate reached up and curled a finger around his snow white locks. "Daddy is... sad?"**

**"Yes... Why don't you go to bed... it's been a long day..."**

**The child nodded his head silently and padded off towards his room. On the floor were toys scattered; puzzles and blocks, random drawing and scribbles, and action figures. Lying on the floor, Nate picked up an action figure and made it fly. "Zoom... whoosh..." His eyelids fell, heavy with a fatigue that was unnoticed till now.**

**When they opened again he could hear no sound in the apartment. It terrified him. Getting up from where he'd fallen asleep the night before, Nate dragged his blanket behind him. There was no one in the apartment. The white haired child trembled. He'd never been alone before, he didn't know what to do. **

**"Daddy?" His dark eyes darted around, the speed of his heartbeats accelerating rapidly. "...Daddy?!" He curled up in the center of the living room floor when he found no trace of his father's existence in the place. "...Daddy... Where did you go?" **

**For the next day he sat in silence, hardly moving, not eating. Still there was no word from his father, or even some scream or yell from his mother. 'Daddy left me...? Where did he go?'**

**The albino child had never wandered out of the apartment, never been outside. He'd watched the world from the window before, but the sun had hurt his porcelain skin and eyes causing him to quickly recoil away. He looked to the front door of the apartment and walked towards it. Fear eating away his insides. He'd never set foot out of the apartment, never wanted to, never asked to, and never wondered about the complex wonder he could find outside of those familiar walls. **

Near opened his eyes curled up in a ball the puzzle half completed in front of him. Roger was trying to ask him something, but he didn't answer. He hadn't talked in a very long time. He didn't know if he even knew how anymore. The memory of his abandonment haunted his subconscious every day of his existence. Laughed, teased his nerves, driving him even more into himself. He was afraid to get close to anyone ever again. He didn't trust anyone, but why would he?

Four days he'd spent alone in that apartment before he'd managed to get enough to courage to open the door and take a step into the hallway. Near had quickly retreated back behind his safe barriers, but left the door open. One day he'd found himself being carried away in the arms of a young gentleman. Near wasn't one to kick and scream, but had squirmed. _"Don't worry… I'll take you to a place where you can make friends and be safe. Where you won't be alone."_

He was still alone.

His father had never come back for him. His mother had never cared for him.

They had forgotten him, but they were burned into his memory. Chains held him down, but one day he would break free.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**Hi. This story is for XFamousXLastXWordsX. She requested a Death Note story to the lyrics **_**"Forgotten Children"**_** by Tokio Hotel. This is what I came up with and I pray it to be good enough for you all. This was so sad and depressing to write… but in the end I'm pretty happy with it, hopefully you are too. :) **

**For all those wondering, "Ich liebe dich" means "I love you" in German**

**Reviews and favs are loved and very welcome.** nn

**blackdragonflower**


End file.
